Rebel In Love
by Gred and Forge Weasley Un
Summary: A new year, a new Slytherin who is just as bad as Pansy Parinson, Getting stuck to a toilet seat, Revenge, pressures, a walk on the wild side, and among it all....Love
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Gred-Obviously we're not Jk, so we're-  
  
Forge- Not claiming to be! 'appy Reading!  
  
A/N: This fic was originally a boredom cure, but we're getting into it now. The first chap is just to get it started. It gets much better!  
  
~H~ 16 year old Hermione Granger flipped through the pages of 'Potions For The Mind'. She should have finished this homework weeks ago, and was quite disappointed in herself for not doing so. Being tardy was just not Hermioneish. But due to a certain vacation, she was delayed. At the moment, she was sitting up in bed with a small lamp for her only light. It wouldn't have been like this is her parents would have let her come back early. But no....they just didn't understand the importance of good grades to her.  
  
The next day she would be getting on the train to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year, and she was chosen prefect again. She slightly hoped Ron hadn't been chosen, because the previous year he had been too busy with other things to keep up with prefect duties.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco shut the door to his bedroom. He was angry at his father for yelling at him, but vented his frustrations on the house elf. Dobby would still be there if it wasn't for Harry Potter. As this thought occurred to Draco, he got even more angry. "Stupid Potter and his stupid friends," he whispered aloud. He decided to pack his things for tomorrow, when he would be going back to Hogwarts. As he placed his new books in his trunk, he let out a yawn. He had to stay up late two nights in a row to finish all the homework they had been given over the holidays. The only one he had bothered to do earlier in the summer was his potions assignment, because that was his favorite class.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione concentrated on the words in the book. The seemed to be all scrunched up and blurry. She glanced at the clock, which indicated that it was 3 a.m. "Merlin," she muttered under her breath. "I have to get this finished." Professor Snape, her least favorite teacher besides Trelawny, had assigned them homework the day before they left for summer break. He also said that they would be very sorry if they didn't finish it.  
  
Hermione's head began to droop, and the comfort of her eyes being closed was all too much. She lay her head in her hands. 'Just a few minutes won't kill me,' she thought. 'I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, then I'll finish doing my work...'  
  
Soon, the snores being emitted from her sleeping form indicated that she wasn't going to finish her homework tonight after all.  
  
~D~ Draco reached into his trunk and pulled out his green Charms book. They were supposed to write a three foot essay on the proper way to make things glow. He saw no purpose in this subject. What on earth would he be trying to make glow? An evil smirk spread across his face. Teeth...  
  
That would be an excellent prank to pull on someone. He pulled out a parchment and quill and lay it on the desk beside his book. Then he launched into reading about the Glowing Charm.  
  
Somewhere along the lines of learning how to pronounce it correctly, his eyes began to droop.  
  
All thought of Charms left his mind and he began to dream.  
  
~H~  
  
"Hermione, come down here or you're going to be late!" Hermione opened her eyes and got out of bed.  
  
"Coming mum!" she called down the stairs. She hurried around the room and got dressed. As she was walking down the stairs she remembered her unfinished homework that was lying upstairs. Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe she hadn't finished it.  
  
"Now I'll have to finish it on the train, and Ron and Harry will never let me live it down," she thought aloud. When she reached the kitchen her mom had laid out some eggs and toast. Hermione sat down at the table, and ate in a hurry, so that she could finish packing. When she had gone back to her room and placed her last ink bottle in her trunk, she called her dad to bring it down stairs. He loaded it in the car, and they got ready to leave. Since she lived right outside of London, the trip was short. It seemed like no time had gone by when Kings Cross came into view.  
  
~D~  
  
"Narcissa, tell our son to get a move on, because I'm ready to leave," Lucious Malfoy's voice floated across the kitchen.  
  
"Draco, bring your luggage downstairs, because your father is ready to leave," Mrs. Malfoy called through the door to Draco's room.  
  
"Coming Mother," Draco replied, as he opened the door. He pushed his trunk downstairs, where his father was waiting impatiently. They walked outside and got into the Porsche. The trip to Kings Cross was long, and boring. Draco spent most of the time wondering about his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and thinking about how much bigger they've gotten. They were both really usueful, but Draco still felt lonely. They would do anything he wanted, but he wanted someone he could really talk to. Someone who would listen to him, and carry on a decent conversation. Pansy Parkinson would go out with him in a heartbeat, but he wanted more than a giggling airhead. When they arrived at the station, Lucious Malfoy bid him goodbye, without offering to help him get a trolley. Draco got out of the car, and found one on his own near the entrance. He soon found himself facing the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He hurriedly walked through the barrier, and saw the Hogwarts Express .He headed toward the back of the train, where Crabbe and Goyle were in the usual compartment. He stowed his luggage in the rack, and looked at his two friends, both had grown allot over the summer, as Draco predicted.  
  
"Well, I have to go sit up front with the prefects, but as soon as I can I'll come back down here," Draco sighed, heading into the corridor. Crabbe nodded, so Draco set off towards to front of the train.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and propped her feet on the seat across from her, revealing her long, tanned legs. She blew a bubble with the piece of Green Apple bubble-gum in her mouth, and just as she did so, the compartment door slid open.  
  
~D~  
  
The first thing Draco saw when he opened the prefect compartment was a pair of long legs. His eyes slowly traveled up the legs to the face of the person that owned those legs, and he was in a bit of a shock when he saw who it was. Who would have though that Granger had a pair of legs like that?  
  
He quickly jerked his eyes away from her and leaned casually against the door frame. "Well if it isn't Granger," he said coolly.  
  
She groaned. "Oh no, don't tell me you're STILL a prefect." It was more of a complaint than a question. He scowled at her.  
  
"I'm surprised they let you stay on as one."  
  
~H~  
  
She dismissed this and turned to stare out of the window. Why the heck did he have to be such a pain in the arse? She dropped her legs off of the seat so he could sit down. it was getting a bit uncomfortable with him just standing there like an idiot. Right when she did so, he said down in the seat opposite it.  
  
Hermione could feel his eyes upon her and shifted uncomfortably. Luckily the compartment door opened and he pulled his eyes away. Neville was standing in the doorway. "Whoa, you must be lost," Draco sneered. "This is a PREFECT compartment."  
  
Neville glared at him and took a seat beside Hermione, who gave him a questioning look. "Ron resigned," he told her. "Dumbledore owled me this summer and appointed me to the position." He pointed at the badge on his chest.  
  
"Oh that's great Neville," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe the trash they're picking these days. First Mudbloods, now idiots-"  
  
He was cut off my Neville springing upon him. That was the good thing about Neville in Hermione's opinion. He was no longer a scaredy cat.  
  
~BOTH POVS~  
  
"Sit down Longbottom! That's no way for a prefect to act!" came the voice of Blaze Watson, the new head boy.  
  
"Listen, I've got to go to the other compartment to give instructions to the new prefects, I hope you two work this out," he said, his eyes traveling from Neville to Draco. He left the compartment, and went to the next one where the fifth year prefects were waiting.  
  
"Ha!" Draco laughed, "Two minutes as a prefect and you're already getting shouted at."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Neville said as he sat back down next to Hermione. Hermione just looked out the window. She had loved being a prefect at first, but now she was getting tired of everybody always watching, and expecting her to be perfect. Hermione the perfect prefect, she thought, that's what they'll always think of me. Her eyes traveled to two red heads, and boy with jet black hair. They were heading to the back of the train. Hermione knew she would have to go say hello later. A few minutes later the train began to move, and Kings Cross slipped away from view. Draco caught himself looking at Hermione's lags again. He was just wondering how he'd never noticed them before, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked up and saw Pansy, who had came in with the other six year prefects right before the train departed.  
  
"What were you looking at?" She asked, as she eyed him with interest.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it was nothing, I was just thinking," he replied, and tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Well what do you want to do that for silly?" she giggled, and tugged playfully at his arm again. Hermione looked over to see where that annoying giggling was coming from. When she saw Pansy and Draco, she scrunched up her nose in disgust, and thought it was better just to look out the window, than watch the two people she hated cuddling together. Hannah and Ernie were talking to each other, and Neville was looking at a plant magazine. Hermione suddenly stood up.  
  
"I think I'll go patrol the corridor now," She said, heading for the door. When she had slid it close behind her, she headed for the back of the train to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione found the trio in the very back compartment of the train, but they weren't alone. Sitting next to Harry was a girl that Hermione had seen around before, but didn't know her. And next to Ginny was Seamus Finnagin. Ron was sitting alone. "Hi guys," she said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron said grinning. "How was your summer?" He motioned for her to sit beside him and she did.  
  
"Oh, it was fine," she replied. And that reminded her. She had to finish her Potions Essay. A fit of giggles made her eyes travel to the corner where Harry and the girl were sitting. They were practically all over each other. UGH! She turned to Ron. "Who is that?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco pretended to be interested in Pansy's tale of going to a muggle shopping mal. He would nod, and every now and then say 'That's awful', but his thoughts were elsewhere. They kept drifting back to the Mudblood. Much to his dismay. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" Draco thought to himself.  
  
"It's ok, you don't like her," he reassured himself ,"it was just...she just...she just had nice legs, that's all." Draco grinned when he remembered Hermione's legs, but once he realized what he was doing he stopped. He heard a loud buzzing sound in his ear, and looked up. Apparently Pansy hadn't noticed him grinning at all, and she was still chatting away. It's funny, Draco could see her talking, but all he heard was bla bla bla.  
  
"And so, like I was saying, that muggle girl was wearing a hot pink shirt with a baby pink head band! Can you believe that?" Pansy shrieked, and then doubled over with laughter, as if the girls head band had jumped off her head and did the moonwalk. Bla bla bla, that was Draco's key to laugh too, so he let out a fake laugh, and tried to think of an excuse to get away.  
  
"Um,I think I'm going to go ahead and change into my uniform," he said once he finally came across a good excuse.  
  
"Ok, but hurry back, tee hee hee," Pansy giggled. Draco stood up, and retrieved his uniform from the luggage rack. He then proceeded to the corridor.  
  
~H~  
  
"What did you say Hermione?" Ron asked, he had been to preoccupied catching Pig to hear what she muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said, who's that girl that's sitting next to Harry?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, that's Alexis, she's new. She had to sit with us because everywhere was full, and when she and Harry saw each other...well...let's just say they've forgotten I was here." Ron replied with a frown. Hermione looked at Alexis, she was short, with blue eyes, and light blonde curly hair that fell to mid-back. She smiled ,if Harry had a new girlfriend, which it looked like he did, she might have another girl to talk to that was her own age.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Gin ,did you remember my brush that I left over when I spent the night last week?"  
  
"Yep," said Ginny, "I'll give it to you tomorrow though.  
  
"Ok," Hermione began, "Hello Harry, how was your summer?"  
  
"What? Oh, hey Hermione, didn't realize you were here," laughed, as he looked at her for the first time.  
  
Hermione laughed too, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new, er, friend?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry blushed, "This is Lexi, and Lexi this is Hermione, my other best friend. Lexi smile and then looked back at Harry.  
  
"She's just your friend right?" she questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes," Hermione interrupted before Harry could speak. "Yeah we're just friends, and if you need any help since you're new, you can always ask me."  
  
"Thanks," Lexi replied, "I will."  
  
"Don't you have to be in uniform to patrol the cooridor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oops!" Hermione suddenly got to her feet. "Yes, I better go change, but I'll come back later." They all said goodbye, as Hermione made her way back to the front to get her robes.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco wet to the first bathroom along the train, and shut the door. He had grown some over the summer, but he was still short. If only Weasley grew as slow as he did, than he wouldn't have to buy new robes every year. Draco let out a soft laugh, as he pictured Ron wearing pants that were three inches too short. He was thinking about whether he should go visit Crabbe and Goyle again, when he heard a knock on the door. He was about to tell the person to go to another bathroom, but he was done changing now, so instead he pulled the door open.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione had slipped into the prefect compartment and grabbed her robes. She headed to the first bathroom closest to the compartment, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so she was just about to open the door, but when she reached for the handle, it opened by itself.  
  
~BOTH POVS ~  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," she stammered when she saw that it was Malfoy.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm done now," he said coolly and pushed past her, but not without getting another look at those legs.  
  
'Crap, I gotta stop looking,' he thought angrily. 'This is a Mudblood we're talking about.' He made his way back to the prefect compartment slowly. 'A very good looking Mudblood...'  
  
But just as he had only walked a few feet away from Granger, he felt someone watching him and spun around. Granger was watching him with an odd expression on her face. "What are you looking at?" he snapped, but not as coldly as he usually would have.  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, jerking her eyes way from him, and disappeared into the loo.  
  
~D~  
  
"That was odd," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The thought of returning to the prefect compartment where Pansy would surely be waiting for him, didn't seem to appetizing. It would just be more yack, yack, yack, bla, bla... He glanced down the corridor for any sign of her. She was no where to be seen. He would just make up some lame excuse and go find Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe they were in the mood for a bit of Potty/Weasel-tormenting.  
  
'What the h3ll was that Hermione?' Hermione thought angrily to herself as she pulled her skirt on carelessly. She shook her head, quite disappointed in herself. 'First you don't finish your homework and now you're checking out your worst enemy.'  
  
She hated admitting it even to herself. She had been checking him out. But she wouldn't admit to anyone else if they paid her. Just because he had muscular arms, charming blue eyes, and one heck of a bod, that didn't excuse the fact that he was a selfish, no good, muggle-hating, self- righteous, spoiled, pig!  
  
Hermione was very disappointed in herself. What would Harry and Ron say? Suddenly, for a moment or two, she didn't care. So what if she had looked at him? It wasn't going to kill anybody just to look. There wasn't anything written in any books saying that worst enemies can't check each other out, and Hermione should know.  
  
She finished dressing and walked back out into the corridor. She hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Nothing wrong at all. But still, what was does he in that giggling cow? I mean, even Draco can do better than that! Ahh! What am I saying? It's Malfoy, he deserves her. SMACK! Hermione had gotten so lost in her thoughts, that she walked straight into a second year.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered to the boy. This reminded Hermione that she was supposed to be patrolling the corridor, so she hurried off in the opposite direction. She spotted two Ravenclaws playing tag up and down the corridor, and told them off. She felt satisfied that she had acted like a prefect for the first time today.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco found Crabbe and Goyle where he had left them. When he stepped into the compartment, he saw them both chowing down on tons of candy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked them, a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"We made the witch with the trolley come by three times!" Goyle said through a mouthful of food. That's probably his greatest accomplishment, Draco thought as he smiled. He moved over a pile of chocolate frogs and sat down.  
  
"Well, I'm getting bored, so you want to pay a visit to Potty and the Weasel?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure," Crabbe grunted, and all three stood up. They only had to pass a couple of compartments before they saw Harry and Ron. Draco clenched his wand in his pocket, in past encounters with Harry on the train he had needed it. Once he made sure he had a firm grip on it, he opened their door.  
  
"Uhh! I thought maybe in our two short months apart you would find a way to get rid of that ugly scar." Draco bellowed.  
  
"And I thought you might have found a way to get your father out of Azkaban, but I guess the name Malfoy means is useless now!" Harry retorted.  
  
"Get out Malfoy! We have enough trash in here without you," Ron said, as he pointed to their small pile of candy wrappers."  
  
"I see what you mean," snarled Draco," Look at that big dust ball, o wait, that's your owl!" Ron jumped up, as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Harry stood up, and noticed this too.  
  
"Ron's owl is smarter than both of your bodyguards!" snapped Harry," I mean, you can't even fight your own battles can you? You have to have those two stand behind you before you can do anything!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Draco yelled, and turned on his heel. Crabbe and Goyle followed him back into their compartment.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione returned to the prefect compartment awhile later, and sat next to Neville. The first thing she noticed was that Draco wasn't there. To her this was good news, because she wouldn't have to listen to him and Pansy's mindless talk anymore. She pulled out her books, and decided to spend the remainder of the train ride finishing her homework. With each sentence she wrote, the sky outside grew darker. Rain began splattering the windows, steadily growing harder. When they reached Hogwarts, it was a full fledge storm. Hermione packed up her finished homework and turned to Neville.  
  
"The first years have to go across the lake in a storm again."  
  
"Yeah," sighed, "But we'll still be soaked by the time we reach the castle. They stood up, and headed for the doors.  
  
Hermione pulled her hood over her head before stepping out into the storm. She could harly see a thing, due to the rain blurring her vision. "Firs' years this way!" came an unmistakable voice over the roaring wind. Those poor first years. I'd hate to be in those rickety little boats...  
  
Hermione pulled her cloak tighter and followed a crowd of people towards the carriages that were to take them to the castle. The first carriage she spotted, she clambered into, not caring who she had to share it with. It was empty. She sat down in one of the seats, teeth chattering like mad. There just had to be a raging storm on their first day back didn't there?  
  
~BOTH~  
  
The door flew open and slammed against the outside of the carriage with a bang. At first, Hermione thought that the wind had just blew it open and she stood and reached out to close it. But just as she was about to grasp the handle, something very solid collided with her head.  
  
"OUCH!" came a disgruntled male's voice.  
  
Hermione put her hand to her forehead. "Oh gosh! I'm really sorry, are you all..." She stopped talking when she saw who it was. Draco Malfoy pushed her out of the way and climbed inside, pulling the door shut and taking the seat across from her. His hand was also on his forehead.  
  
"Watch what you're doing Mudblood! Why the heck were you out of your seat?" he snapped angrily.  
  
"I was trying to close the door," she hissed, though she hadn't sounded as mad as she had wanted to. At that moment, that carriage began to bump along, causing her to have to grasp the edge of her seat to keep from bouncing too much.  
  
"Why were you trying to close it when I was trying to get in?" His voice was less harsh, and Hermione knew that it must have been because his head wasn't throbbing as bad as it had been.  
  
She let her hand fall to her side and sat back. "I thought the wind blew it open. Besides, why are you riding in my carriage? I would have figured that you didn't want my filth anywhere near you."  
  
For a strange moment, Draco felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her voice had a slight tinge of hurt in it, talking about her filth and all. What was that feeling? Draco had never felt before really. Cold it be guilt? Nah...I wouldn't feel guilty for THAT ."For your information Granger, you would have figured right. If I'd have known you were in this carriage, I wouldn't have gotten in it." But he knew that was a lie. He would have taken any carriage he could've got, anxious to get out of that weather.  
  
"Good," she replied quietly.  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. The only noise was the rumbling of the thunder and the rain splashing against the windows. When the carriages finally came to a halt, Hermione once again wrapped her cloak tightly around her and hopped out of the carriage.  
  
~H~  
  
Aw, screw finding Harry and Ron. She had to get out of this weather. She scrambled up the stone steps behind the rest of the students and walked into the Entrance Hall. A few of the teachers were standing near the wall and the students were lined up behind them. obviously they were using simple drying spells on them. Hermione got in line next to Parvati Patil.  
  
"Hey Hermione," she said, not sounding very enthusiastic.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco jumped out of the carriage after Hermione, and landed right into a huge puddle. This day is not going good. He stepped out of the water and onto the stone steps. He reached the oak doors, but there were some boys in front of him.  
  
"Get out of the way, or I'll give you detention!" she yelled, as he shoved them aside. He was about to enter the Great Hall, when he slipped, and skidded a few feet on the stone floor. He grabbed the shoulder of the person in front of him, to get some balance. The person turned around, and Draco found himself facing a scar shaped like a lighting bolt.  
  
"Get your hands off me Malfoy," snapped Harry, pushing Draco's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"I slipped," Draco muttered, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, ferrets don't have a good sense of direction," Harry laughed, and walked right past Draco into the Great Hall. I'm so going to get him back this year. And with that thought, he mad his way into the hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were already there, and licking their lips as they looked at the empty plates. Draco noticed they were completely dry, and asked how they had managed that.  
  
"You have to go up in line and get that drying charm thing put on you," grunted Crabbe. Draco looked up towards the staff table to see and line of students huddled in wet robes. Draco got up, and went to join them.  
  
~H~ After the drying charm, Hermione found a seat beside Ron and Neville Longbottom and across from Harry and Lexi. "Hi guys," she said smiling.  
  
Lexi nodded, and the rest of them smiled. Just as they did so, Lavender Brown came over and sat on the other side of Ron. "Hi Ron," she said sweetly. "How was your summer?"  
  
He shrugged. "Aw, you know, same old same old," he stammered. His cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Ron obviously didn't hear her. He was too busy trying not to make a fool of himself in front of Lavender.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked. She shifted her gaze to Ron and Lavender. "So?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you are so clueless."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore stood up and everything went silent. "Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, we will begin, with the Sorting Ceremony." He sat ack down and the great double doors reopened. Professor McGonagall glided in with a long line of first years behind her. There seemed to be a lot more of them this year.  
  
One of them caught Hermione's attention more than the others. She had long straight, blonde hair that fell neatly to her waistline, and she had a sense of authority about her. But the thing that got her attention the most, was the fact that she looked much older than the other students. She looked to be around Hermione's age. Hermione nudged Neville, who was also looking at her. "Who is that?"  
  
Neville shrugged. "Doesn't she look a little older than them?" He pointed at the frightened 1st years.  
  
Hermione nodded. And she also took note that the girl didn't look nervous at all.  
  
It seemed that the whole hall was pointing and talking about her now, but she didn't take notice.  
  
"Now," begun Professor McGonagall, catching everyone's attention. "When I call your name, I you will come up here, " she indicated the stool beside her, "and I will place the sorting hat on you head to be sorted." Several of the 1st year's faces regained their color back.  
  
"Allen, Kevin!" A blonde haired boy with shocking blue eyes nervously made his way up to the stool. On his way up the one step he tripped. Several of the people snickered and Hermione glared at them all. It wasn't funny at all. Professor McGonagall helped him onto his feet and over to the stool. Then she placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted almost instantly.  
  
~D~  
  
As the sorting droned on and on, Draco watched the blonde girl with great interest. There was no way she could be a first year. Her 'rack' (was too large. (lol, sorry if that offends anyone.)  
  
By the time McGonagall reached "Zeke, Jerry", the girl was still standing up there.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Jerry Zeke took a seat at their table and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, this year Hogwarts has participated in the Exchanged student program. One of our students, and a student from The United States', Liberty School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, have switched places for the year. I would like you all to give Brianna Higginbotham a warm welcome." The people around Draco all clapped, but as usual, Draco just leaned back in his chair. Clapping just wasn't something he wanted to waste his time doing. "Now," Dumbledore started, "Brianna, if you will, sit on the stool and prepare to be sorted." Brianna smiled and walked over to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
The hat seemed to be taking it's time, and the whole hall was completely silent. Draco had never seen it take so long in his life, and just when he was about to give up hope, the brim of the hat opened and shouted,  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
This time Draco clapped along with the others. Most of the other tables were giving small applauses.  
  
Brianna strutted across the room to the Slytherin table with her head held high. She reminded Draco of someone...  
  
She placed herself in the empty seat right across from Draco, between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hi," she said cautiously, glancing at the people around her.  
  
"Hey," Pansy said, in her 'try-to-be-sweet' voice. Draco personally thought she sounded like a chipmunk with a bad cold. "Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Pansy Parkinson, this is Blaise Zabini," she indicated Blaise, "and-"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco interrupted. He held a hand across the table to shake, and she took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Her voice was a bit snooty. And she was REALLY reminding Draco of someone.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and all heads turned to look at him. "Well, lets all tuck in!" Food instantly appeared on the plates before them. Brianna gasped and everyone began to dig in.  
  
"First off," Draco heard Pansy begin (she was talking to Brianna), "you don't want to be making friends with the Gryffindors, or the Hufflepuffs." She indicated the two tables. "Some of the Ravenclaws are acceptable, but allot of them are just like that lot." She indicated the two tables again.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Brianna asked curiously.  
  
"Well, first off, they're a bunch of goody-goodies. Second, allot of them are Mudbloods."  
  
Draco saw Brianna's face pale for a second, but it quickly regained it's color. "I see," she said breathlessly, and began to dig in. There as something weird about this girl.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione stared over at the Slytherin table. "Pity," she told Neville. "It would have been nice to have a new face around. She just had to be a Slytherin...Don't you agree?" Neville simply nodded.  
  
When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up yet again. "I need the prefects and Ms. Higginbotham to stay afterwards for a brief meeting. Everyone else, Sweet Dreams!" There was a loud roar of scarping chairs and Hermione got to her feet and made her way up to the front with the other prefects and Brianna. "Ah yes, follow me," Dumbledore told them, eyes twinkling. They followed him out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom in silence. He sat behind a desk and they stood around him, all curious of the meeting.  
  
"Now, as you all know, we have an exchanged student among us," he gestured toward Brianna. "I and the other teachers agree that it would be a better experience for her if she took up a position as a prefect." Several of them exchanged glances. "So this year, we will have one extra. We could use the help anyway. Does anyone object?" They were all silent and he continued. "Now, as there are 17 of you, 8 from the fifth years and 9 from the sixth, the staff and I have decided to grant you all your own common room. A strictly prefect common room. Here, you will sleep, do homework, plan activities, etc. No one from your houses who are not prefects are allowed. But you all are allowed in your own house common rooms. If you'll follow Professor McGonagall, she will lead to it." He pointed to the stern-looking woman standing near the door.  
  
The group followed McGonagall through the corridors and stopped in front of a portrait of Helam the Frockburry. He wore long black robes and his hair was a pale shade of blonde. "Password?"  
  
"Wingding Bat," Professor McGonagall said, causing it to swing open and reveal a spiral staircase. She led them up it to an opening. Several of them gasped. The common room was decorated in Maroon and silver. There were several comfy looking chairs and a sofa scattered around a fireplace. Study tables were littered about, and a message board was standing near the door with several notices pinned to it. A large, crystal chandelier hung from the dome-like ceiling.  
  
"Welcome to your common room," McGonagall said, smiling at their shocked expressions. "The girl's dormitories are on your right, the boys on the left." She indicated two doors. "There is a list of patrolling hours on the message board, and a map. The Prefect Bathroom is located just down the corridor. It's labeled on the map, along with the password."  
  
They all nodded to confirm that they understood, unable to speak. "Well, I guess I'll leave it at that. Good night all," she said, and disappeared back down the spiral staircase.  
  
Hermione was absolutely amazed, and excited. This was brilliant. There were only two problems. She would be away from Harry and Ron, and she had to share a common room with Malfoy.  
  
"Jolly year this is going to be," she said aloud, and set off towards the dormitories to take a look.  
  
Hermione headed toward the spiral staircase, but when she reached the first step, she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Where are you going?" it was Ernie.  
  
"Too my dormitory," replied Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But this is the boys staircase," Ernie shot back, with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Well then where's the other staircase Ernie?" asked Hannah, who joined them at the foot of the stairs. The three of them looked around, there was no other staircase in sight.  
  
"Aren't there two staircases in Gryffindor common room?" Hannah asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, boys on the left one, girls on the right." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, same with Hufflepuff, so I thought that's what she meant." Ernie said with a note of panic.  
  
"There's also two in the Slytherin one," added Hermione.  
  
"How do you know?" Ernie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh," Hermione thought quick, "someone told me."  
  
"What is the hold up here? Is this a common room or a chat room?" interrupted Malfoy, as he pushed them aside, and started climbing the stairs.  
  
"There's only one staircase," Hannah shot at him."  
  
"Do I have to do everything myself? I'll go check it out, you wimps just stay here." and With that Malfoy disappeared. They all continued looking around, and admiring the large widows over looking the lake. A few minutes later, Malfoy returned.  
  
"It's just this staircase, with girls on the doors to right, and boys to the left. We each share our room with one person." He informed them. Hermione knew Hannah the best, so she decided to ask her first. Hannah agreed, and they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Let's get one at the top!" Hannah squealed. Hermione followed her to the very last door on the right. The only room above it, was one for the boys. Hermione turned the handle, and when she opened the door, her mouth fell open. I thought they spoiled the prefects with the bathroom, but check out this!  
  
It was a circular room, with two queen size beds. There were two huge wardrobes, and two big comfy chairs. The maroon carpet was soft and squishy, and the comforters on the beds were thick and soft, like feather pillows. The sheets were silver and silky, and the walls were covered with beautiful seascapes, where you could here the waves rolling in. Hannah had filed in beside Hermione, with her mouth hung open even more. There was a large window, that also held a stunning view of the lake. The girls had been so busy looking around, they had just noticed the ceiling. When Hermione looked up at it, she saw that it was exactly like the ceiling of the Great Hall, but with the stars dimmed a bit.  
  
"This was definitely worth becoming a prefect for," Hannah beamed.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "Ron will be so mad that he resigned when I tell him.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Ron anyway?" Hannah asked, as she finally shut the door, and sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned her.  
  
"Well," Hannah began, "It just seemed like you guys used to have something between you."  
  
"Are you kidding? Me and Ron?" Hermione laughed. "No, we argue way to much, and he gets jealous too easy."  
  
"Oh, right, I did notice you guys arguing allot," said Hannah, and she began to change into her pajamas. Hermione did the same, and with in a matter of minutes, she found herself snug in her soft bed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Night," Hannah yawned from across the room, but before the words had reached her, Hermione had fallen asleep.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco walked over to the fifth year Slytherin prefect named Thomas. He seemed like the only other decent person here.  
  
"Oy, want to share a room?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" replied Thomas, who seemed delighted Draco had asked him. He seems a little too excited, hope he's straight. They headed up the staircase behind some of the other boys.  
  
"Looks like all these have been claimed," Draco sighed. Thomas, who was ahead of him shouted, "The top one's empty!" Draco hurried up to the top, and into the last room. Thomas was admiring the room, but Draco didn't really get overjoyed about things like room decor. He was very pleased with the bed though. He got changed and hopped into bed right away, shutting his eyes. This day isn't turning out too bad after all. This is really comfortable. Draco's last thought before going to sleep, was that he had completely forgot to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Come to think of it, Dumbledore didn't even introduce one, hmm, maybe they didn't arrive yet. Too bad Umbridge had to leave, she got rid of Dumbledore, and gave me the power to take away points from the other houses. Maybe Snape finally got it, that'd be perfect, because it's my worst subject, and Potter's best...... Finally Draco's mind shut off, and let him rest. He had a peaceful nights sleep all the way until past dawn. He was dreaming that he was sitting out by the lake, under his favorite tree. It was night time, and no one else was around. The tree was swaying heavily under the breeze, and it was very chilly. He was looking down at the grass, when a sudden noise made him jump. When he looked up, he saw two light bronze legs.  
  
"Draco c'mon, you don't want to be late on the first day back mate."  
  
"What?" Draco began to stir in his bed.  
  
"I said c'mon, everyone else is heading down to breakfast."  
  
"Oh, right," Draco yawned, and emerged from the covers to get dressed.  
  
A/N:  
  
Gred: We've been working quite hard on that for a while, I mean, first it was just something to do becuz we were bored, but now we're getting into it. It gets better.  
  
Forge: Much better! *Grins evilly*  
  
Gred: Toodloo!  
  
Forge: Later ickle fannickins!  
  
Gred: That was my line!  
  
Forge: Obviously not, it came out of my mouth!  
  
Gred and Forge: Oy! Later! 


	2. STUCK!

2. STUCK!  
  
~H~  
  
Did Malfoy just smell my hair? Nah,I probably just imagined it, I knew I shouldn't have slept in all summer, not I'm way too tired. And anyway, if he was sniffing my hair, it was probably just so later he could go "I can smell Mudblood from a mile away" or something like that. I can't believe we have to share a common room, wait till I tell Harry and Ron. Hermione walked out of the common room, and headed to the Great Hall. When she arrived, and went to find Harry and Ron, she noticed they had both been craning their necks looking for her.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you ever come up to the common room?" Ron asked anxiously. Hermione told them all about the new prefect quarters. Ron was pleased to here he missed an opportunity to bunk with Malfoy, but his attitude changed when she described the bedrooms.  
  
"Oh, so that's why they gave me your old bed in the dormitory," piped up Lexi, who had been listening.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I can still come to Gryffindor tower as often as I want," Hermione added.  
  
"Good," sighed Ron, "Otherwise we'd never get homework done." Hermione laughed, she was glad at least that they didn't make it into to History of Magic N.E.W.T., because she was tired of them copying her notes. But still, they will rely on me for other homework. Maybe Lexi will be smart and they can depend on her. with that thought Hermione glanced over at Lexi, who was examining Harry with a mystified look on her face. Or, maybe not. They received their schedules, and she read what was under Monday.  
  
Arithmancy,Double Transfiguration,Lunch,Care of Magical creatures, and Double Charms. She finished her eggs quickly, and then went back to get her books. After that she headed to Arithmacy. After an hour of reading number charts, she went to meet Harry, Ron, and Lexi outside of Transfiguration.  
  
~D~  
  
What the hell did I just do? Stop it Draco! What if someone had noticed? He quickly headed down to breakfast. Once he was at the Slytherin table, he explained to Crabbe and Goyle his absence from the night before. Somebody tapped his shoulder. It was Brianna, and she handed him his schedule. They had DADA first. Draco scanned the staff table for a new face. Damn, the giant oaf is back .On the other side of Professor McGonagall, was a women with long light brown hair. It fell past the sleeves of her midnight blue robes. She was talking to McGonagall with a kind smile on her face. I wonder why Dumbledore still hasn't introduced her, she's here now. Maybe she's shy. Draco spent the rest of Breakfast listening to Pansy ramble on to Brianna, who was her new roommate. After breakfast, Draco retrieved his books, and headed to DADA, eager to see what the new teacher was like. He entered the classroom, and took a seat in the back next to Crabbe and Goyle. Once the rest of the class had settled in. The young women cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Jinxen, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The one thing I hate most, is when a student fails to complete their homework. I may seem nice now, but you do not want to get on my bad side. Now, for today's lesson, I just want you to take this period to write and essay summoning up the most important things you've learned from DADA so far, and hand it in at the end of class," she finished, and sat behind her desk. she sounds like a push over, but I bet I can find a way to get Potter on her bad side ,and see what happens. Draco grinned as he took out his ink and quill.  
  
~H~  
  
They were supposed to be turning bunnies into kittens. The first ten times Hermione tried, her kitten still had big floppy ears. Still, by the end of the lesson, she was the only one who had managed to transfigure them successfully. This is allot harder ,because I didn't read any of the new transfiguration book. As they made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"C'mon, aren't you going to tell us how easy that lesson was?" Ron asked, waiting for the ususal response.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was um, very easy, but it's only the first day." Hermione replied, thinking that it was only going to get harder. I can't admit that to them though, they'd never let me live it down.  
  
"So," said Hermione, casting around for a change of subject."What new classes are you taking Lexi?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle studies," she answered. They had Care of Magical Creatures next, so they finished eating, so they could have time to talk to Hagrid.  
  
"Oy! Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid waved to them, as the walked down the sloping lawn towards his cabin.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," They replied in unison.  
  
"Now that yer in yer N.E.W.T. class, I can show yeh some better creatures," Hagrid smiled broadly. Hermione however, felt that this was nothing to smile about. She still secretly wished for Professor Grubby Plank, but Harry got really mad when he knew she was even thinking that, so Hermione returned Hagrid's smile with a fake one.  
  
"Oh great, looks who's here," Ron said, as he pointed over her shoulder. Hermione turned around to see the rest of the class heading towards them. The rest of the class included the Slytherins. The only ones who had made in into the N.E.W.T. class were Malfoy, Crabbe, some boy Hermione didn't know by name, Pansy, and the new Brianna girl. Malfoy was whispering to Crabbe as usual, no dobt trying to ruin the lesson.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco finished the essay, and handed it in when it was time to leave. The rest of the morning went by quickly, and he didn't have any homework so far. After luch they had Care of Magical Creatures. He said goodbye to Goyle, who longer had it, and headed out into the fresh air. It was hot and sunny outside, as if summer didn't want to leave. When they reached the outside of Hagrid's "house," Draco turned to whisper to Crabbe.  
  
"What do you think of Pansy?"  
  
"She's hott, but she talks to much." Crabbe whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't you still go out with her?" Draco asked anxiously.  
  
"No," Crabbe replied, and that ended the conversation. Draco frowned. If Crabbe liked her, maybe she'd leave me alone .I'll have to try Goyle later, but I don't think Pansy would go for him. Now that the whole class was there, Hagrid was ready to begin.  
  
"We're going ter uh, be workin with a bunch o'water creatures and stuff first term. Today I want yeh to divide up an' read about em' in yer Monster Book o' Monsters. But fer the rest o' the term, I want yeh all to come wearin yer swimming siuts under yer uniforms." He finished. The class began to divide into small groups, and spread themselves around the lawn to read.  
  
"I'll wear my pink bikini just for you," Pansy said in Draco's ear as she passed him. Draco sat down on the warm grass with Crabbe, and they opened their books, but with no intention of reading.  
  
"It's good really, that he picked now to do stuff with water, because it's supposed to stay hot for a while," Draco commented.  
  
"Are you saying he's a good teacher now? Should I like him?" Crabbe asked, waiting for Draco to tell him how to act.  
  
"No, just saying he did something smart for a change, but it was probably Granger who planned his lessons." Draco said quickly. It was then that a wonderful thought occurred to him. Granger in a swimsuit. Draco allowed himself to smile. Wait a minute, what am I doing? He immediately stiffened his smile, and decided he might read after all, just to get his mind off things, not because Hagrid had asked him too.  
  
~H~  
  
After Hagrid finished, Hermione plopped down on the grass next to Harry, Ron, and Lexi. They took turns reading out loud about water creatures. When they finished there was some time left over, and Harry described what merpeople really looked like. This reminded Hermione of fourth year, and Krum. He's stopped writing me back, must be really busy with Quidditch and stuff now that he's out of school. Oh well, I only liked him as a friend anyway. When it was time to leave the bid goodbye to Hagrid, and headed for Charms. Professor Flitwick talked about the more advanced charms they would be doing, now that they were in N.E.W.T. At the end of the lesson, they handed in their homework from the holidays. On the way to dinner they met up with Ron, who had not made it into the N.E.W.T. Charms class. When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed for the first time, the new DADA teacher. She pointed her out to the others.  
  
"She's kinda pretty for a teacher," said Ron when he saw her.  
  
"Good," Replied Hermione, "Maybe that'll make you pay more attention."  
  
"Hey I pay attention in DADA!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Guys, please stop arguing! You sound like a married couple or something." Ron blushed, but Hermione looked away. Why do people always act like I like someone? People think I like, Harry, or Ron, or Krum, or even Neville because of the way I help him. If I did like someone, it sure wouldn't be any of them! Hermione and Ron began to eat, and Harry turned to Lexi to explain how this was routine. After dinner Hermione agreed to go to Gryffindor common room, to help Lexi and Harry with the Charms review they had gotten. They reached the familiar portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress, and Harry said the password.("Twinkle Toes.")When they entered the common room, Hermione smiled, it was nice to be back here, even though the prefect one was better. They sat down by the blazing fire, working on the charms they had learned in previous years. At eight o'clock, Hermione decided she'd better return to her common room, so she left Gryffindor tower. She reached the portrait of Helam the Frockburry, and was about to say the password, but......  
  
~D~  
  
Draco began reading to himself, and it did help to keep his mind off things. When he was done, at the end of the lesson, he looked up. Crabbe was still reading, his eyes were drifting very slowly across the page. Whoa, he seriously can read, I really thought he was joking that day. Crabbe noticed someone watching him, and looked up.  
  
"You're done already?" He asked, as if Draco ha just read an eight hundred page book. Draco nodded, as Crabbe closed his book.  
  
"I only read four pages," Crabbe said, still in awe at Draco's ability to read forty pages in an hour. They made their way up to the castle, and headed for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall didn't like Draco very much. She wasn't mean to him, like Snape was to Harry, but he could tell by her eyes that she only saw him as trouble. They were turning bunnies into kittens, but nobody had managed to do it, by the end of the double lesson.  
  
"Don't feel to terrible," Professor McGonagall consoled the class, unaware that the Slytherins couldn't have cared less. "It's only the first day back, and so far the only student who managed to do it properly was Miss Granger."  
  
Draco heard Pansy groan, and say something that sounded like, "Well excuse me, but some of us would actually rather concentrate on more important things, such as looks, than books." Draco had a flashback of those gorgeous legs, and couldn't have disagreed more.  
  
Dinner was a boring affair, this time Draco listened to Goyle tell all about how he tormented some seconded year. Goyle may have been bigger, but unless that seconded year was a muggle born, they were definitely smarter. When they had finished eating, Draco did as he said he would, and accompanied them to the Gryffindor common room. The trio sat down on a large black couch, and Draco said why he had come.  
  
"Listen, you heard what happened on the train, and you know what's happened to my father. We have to get Potter back. I will get revenge, if it's the last thing I do. I haven't come up with a plan yet, but I'm working on it, I want it to be good. I will of coarse need help from you two. If you have any ideas, let me know. Think until your head hurts." That'll be about ten seconds." Well, I know how long it takes you two to finish your homework, so I'll go now, but be thinking of stuff, ok?" Draco finished. They both nodded, and Draco stood up to leave. He was almost at the exit, when he remembered he wanted to ask Goyle about Pansy. He doubled back, and talked to Goyle, who was surprisingly just as uninterested as Crabbe. It was now a couple minutes past eight, so he left.  
  
On the top step of the dungeons, he found a rolled up bit of parchment. He opened it, and began to read. It was some kind of letter, and it was highly amusing. "I heard from Riley that you still like Mark, is that true? Yesterday you told me you fancied Thomas, which is it?" Draco wondered if they were talking about his roommate, and decided he'd share it with him. He looked down to continue reading, hardly noticing that he was almost at the entrance to the prefect common room. Just as he finished the letter, he had a collision with a solid object.  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione hit the stone floor on her back with a thud, and something very solid, not to mention warm and smelling really good, fell on top of her. The , person, struggled off of her. On the way down, her eyes had closed, and she opened them and sat up. Sitting on the floor beside her was Draco Malfoy. His icy blue eyes wore a surprised look. "Ouch," she managed in a whisper.  
  
He seemed to have snapped out of a trance. "Watch where you're going, Granger," he snapped and got to his feet.  
  
She glared at him. "It wasn't MY fault, you're the one that ran into me," she growled back and got to her feet as well. She swooped down and picked up the books she had been carrying. Then she swept past him, muttered the password to the portrait, and ambled inside in a bad mood. Pansy and Brianna were sitting on the couch whispering, probably plotting against someone. (Little did Hermione know...) She walked up the spiral staircase to her room and slammed the door behind her when she entered.  
  
"Yeesh, bad day?" Hannah asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, carelessly throwing her books aside. How can someone so hot, be so mean? She thought angrily. She glared at the pile of books as though it were their fault. Well, part of her bad mood WAS their fault. She was getting sick of being Miss Perfect and people depending on her to get good grades. Sick of people thinking she was a goody goody and couldn't get a boyfriend...the list would have went on and on, but the anxiety of it all was getting to her.  
  
She stood up. "I think I'll go shower now," she told Hannah, and began digging through her drawers for clean pair of pajamas. Then she headed down back down the staircase and into the common room, a mumble from Hannah barely reaching her ears. Pansy and Brianna were nowhere to be seen. She exited the common room and slowly made her way to the girls' prefect bathroom, which was behind a portrait of a fairy right next to the boys'.  
  
Brianna was standing near the sinks when she walked in, and there was a pair of feet in the only toilet stall that worked. (Moaning Myrtle had ventured over to these parts and the toilets were to be shortly repaired.) "Hurry up, Pansy," Brianna said when she saw Hermione. Hermione thought nothing of it and lay her belongings near one of the showers. But first she had to pee, so she waited until Pansy came out.  
  
Pansy was carrying her wand when she finally did come out, and she and Brianna left. Hermione heard them giggling out in the corridor. Probably over some boy.  
  
Oh how very wrong she was.  
  
Hermione entered the stall, pulled down her knickers, and sat on the cold seat. She had an odd sensation, and she tried to get back up. But she wouldn't budge. "What the..." she muttered, and continued to struggle to get up. But she seemed to be stuck to the seat. Pansy. Anger surged through her. They must have been using some sort of code talk when I entered, so they could glue me to the seat! She reached inside her pocket for her wand, but soon remembered that it was lying with the books in her bedroom.  
  
She put her face in her hands and screamed. This SO did not improve her day!  
  
After minutes of continued struggling, she finally realized that she wasn't getting of this toilet seat without her wand. How on earth was she going to get someone's attention? It would probably be hours before someone realized that she was missing. Maybe if I call for help... "Help! Is anybody out there?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. No answer. "I said HELP! ANYBODY!" Still no answer. "Dammit, I'm stuck to the toilet seat, somebody help me!"  
  
The minutes went by, and every now and then, she would scream for help again. And FINALLY, after at least an hour or so, Hermione heard the door open. "Hello?" came an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. "What the heck are you doing in here?"  
  
"I heard someone, obviously you, screaming for help on my way to the boys' bathroom," he said simply. She could hear his footsteps nearing the stall.  
  
"Well how on earth did you get the password to the girls'?" she snapped back, completely ignoring the embarrassing fact that Draco Malfoy was around in this embarrassing situation.  
  
"I have my ways Granger. Now, what the heck are you calling for help for? Having 'problems'?" He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Just go get Professor McGonagall."  
  
She could now see his feet, right outside of the stall, and he seemed to be leaning against the door. "Why should I?"  
  
"Malfoy, just go get her. PLEASE!"  
  
He chuckled again. "Never thought I would hear you say that to me-"  
  
"MALFOY!" she roared. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, JUST GET HER!"  
  
"Now, now Granger. No need to raise your voice. If you tell me what's wrong I'll get her. If not, I'm leaving." His voice had a tone of finality.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was her onlt hope. But what if he just left when she told him and told everyone? Oh well, life is risky. "Imgluedtotheseat," she muttered quickly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said, I'm glued to the seta," she growled slowly.  
  
"Still didn't catch that," he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I --SAID-I-AM-GLUED-TO-THE-SEAT!"  
  
Malfoy busted out laughing. "It's not funny! Now get Professor McGonagall, or I swear, when I get out, I'll hex you!"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going," he muttered. Hermione heard his footsteps fade away, the portrait swing open, and close. She out her head in her hands again.  
  
"Why me?" she mumbled. "WHY ME?"  
  
Professor McGonagall came only a few minutes afterwards and knocked on the stall. "Miss Granger, is everything all right?"  
  
Hermione's head bolted up. Part of her hadn't been expecting him to actually get her. "Professor McGonagall," she groaned. "I'm stuck to the seat."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Someone put glue on the seat, and I'm stuck," she said more loudly.  
  
She didn't tell who it was. She would get revenge. Oh yes, she would surely get revenge...Pansy Parkinson and Brianna Whatever the heck her name is will pay!  
  
McGonagall unlocked the door with her and pushed it open. Hermione tried her best to cover herself as much as she could. McGonagall Pointed the wooden stick at the lid, and muttered, a spell. It took a few more tries to finally get Hermione off. McGonagall walked out of the stall so she could pull on her clothing properly, and when Hermione came out, she looked up. "Miss Granger, do you know WHO put glue on the seat?" Hermione shook her head. Lying to teachers just wasn't Hermioneish, but now was an exception. "Well, I'll certainly be checking the seat before I sit down now," McGonagall chuckled. "Good night Mss Granger."  
  
Hermione didn't reply. The thoughts of revenge were lingering on her mind.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco walked back to the common room grinning. He could embarrass Granger good now...Pansy and Brianna were sitting on one of the couches with a few other girls, and they were all laughing about something. "What's so funny?" he snorted.  
  
Pansy stood up and walked over to him when she saw him, immediately enlacing his ram with her own. "Oh Drakie, Brianna and I got the Mudblood good this time!" she said smiling triumphantly. "We put glue on the toilet seat just before she went in the stall, and she still hasn't come back!" she giggled, as did a few of the other girls.  
  
He pretended not to know anything about it and laughed with them. If they knew it had been he who had got the teacher for her...But she had been so helpless. And she had actually said PLEASE to him. He shook his head and excused himself. Oh great, helping Mudbloods now. What will happen next?  
  
He walked up to his dorm and sat on the edge of his bed, all thoughts of that note he had found were gone. Thomas walked in only minutes after he did. He was wearing a pair of shorts, and Draco was glad to see that his eyes had only been playing tricks on him and that his legs WEREN'T shaved.  
  
"Hey Draco," Thomas said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
He lay back and stared at the ceiling. All thoughts were on Granger.  
  
A/N:  
  
Gred: Well, go on, tell us what you thought!  
  
Forge: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gred: Bloody nice of ya! 


	3. Sweet Revenge

3. Sweet Revenge  
  
~H`  
  
After Hermione was sure that Professor McGonagall had left, she opened the door. She let a great sigh escape her body. This has been the worst day. She headed over to the giant bathtub, and began turning on several taps. After undressing, she eased herself into the warm fragranced water.  
  
"Ahh," she sighed again, "Finally something good today." She waded around for a few moments, letting the light aroma fill her lungs. Then, deciding to relax her legs, she sat down on one of the seats carved into the tub wall. Hermione started going over the past couple of hours in her head. I thought I would never get off, it if weren't for Malfoy...Wait? What am I saying? If it weren't for those damn Slytherins I wouldn't have been here. But, then again, it was Malfoy who helped me. I wonder if he knew though. Could he really have heard my pleas for help? Or had Pansy told him. No, I don't think so, he seemed genially surprised. And he did make me tell him what happened...  
  
Hermione pondered these thoughts for a while, and then finally concluded that Malfoy hadn't known, and that it was lucky he found her. Maybe I should thank him, but what if he's in there right now, telling everybody? Then I would look really stupid. If had been someone else who had found me, I wouldn't be worrying about it. Hmm, there is a way I could find out though. Yeah, I'll do that first, then plan revenge on Pansy. It had been nearly an hour, and her fingers were becoming wrinkled at the tips. Hermione heaved herself out onto the cold tile. She reached for a self- warming towel, and wrung out her hair. She changed into her pajamas, and went back to the common room.  
  
When she entered, Pansy and Brianna burst out laughing, along with some other Slytherins. Hermione noticed Draco wasn't among them. Trying her best to ignore them, she went straight to her room. She was relieved to see that Hannah wasn't in there yet, because she still felt like being alone. She checked the clock on the wall, it was a little past ten. Since she had no homework left, she decided to go to sleep.  
  
~D~  
  
He lay back and stared at the ceiling. All thoughts were on Granger. I can't believe Pansy did that to Granger. Not that I care about her or anything, but even I wouldn't do that to someone. I just hope Granger doesn't think I was in on it. Draco lie there for an hour, but it seemed like longer. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He finally got up, and changed. When he got back into bed, and the fire in the small fire place burnt down to embers, Draco closed his eyes. He could hear Thomas snoring, but he felt all alone. Here, submerged in complete darkness, Draco finally admitted to himself, something that he never thought possible. Something that he had been struggling with for two days.  
  
He, Draco Malfoy, like Hermione Granger. Even now, the sound of her name in his head made him smile. Now that he convinced himself that it was okay to like her, the only question left was, What am I going to do about it? But when this question swept over his mind, another, mush more frightening thought occured to him. A wave of panic rippled over him. His smile slowly twisted into a frown. Draco rolled over, and opened his eyes. He now voiced in a whisper, the thing that was bothering him.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?"  
  
~H~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, and crept to the window. The dazzling sunlight reflected upon her face. She scanned the grounds below, which were still covered in dew. For a minute, she had forgotten why she was so eager to wake up. Then the events of last night came back to her. Wishing it had all been a strange nightmare, she nudged Hannah, and changed into her robes. The common room was empty when Hermione passed through it. People were either still in their dorms, or heading to Breakfast. Hermione and Hannah made their way down to the Great Hall, and departed when Hannah went to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione got excited when she say Harry at the Gryffindor table. Finally, she could see if her plan would work. She sat down next to him, and pulled some toast in her direction. She waited until he began to scan the Daily Prophet, so she could block their conversation, without having to whisper.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a favor?" she said in a low voice.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Well, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak, if that's okay." She said unsurely. Harry had never let anyone use it without him.  
  
"I guess, what for?" He asked.  
  
Hermione felt too embarrassed to tell them what happened, so she simply replied, "I need to check out a book in the restricted section."  
  
"Oh, ok, I should've known," Harry laughed. Hermione did not find this funny. Uhh! What's that supposed to mean? People think that's all I care about. Books, Books, Books. Homework, Homework, Homework. I'm so sick of this! She gave him a weak smile, grateful that she could use it.  
  
"Great, I'll come get it after dinner tonight," She said. Now all I have to do is talk to Hannah, and it's all set! They finished their toast, and set off for their morning classes.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco headed down to breakfast the next morning in a very subdued state, daring to believe what had happened last night. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table, and forced himself to eat. Pansy and Brianna were sitting across from him, and Pansy shot him a malicious grin.  
  
"Where were you last night hunny? You missed what happened to Granger. Oh, we got her so good!" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah," added Brianna, "Wonder who got McGonagall though."  
  
"Probably another Gryffindor," stated Pansy knowingly. "Well, where were you?" She looked at Draco, and he realized she was expecting him to answer.  
  
"Oh, umm, I was really tired, so I went to bed early," He said. Pansy nodded as if that settled it, but anyone with even half a brain would have noticed that this was a lie. Draco was unaware that as he lay up half the night contemplating his feelings for Granger, light circles had formed under his eyes. After that, the day went by in a hazy blur. Much to his displeasure, they had no classes with Gryffindor today.  
  
Hermione's absence in his classes didn't matter much at all though, he still thought about her constantly. He was in his last class, History of Magic, when Professor Binns mentioned Grendal the Great. When Draco was packing up his things to leave, he glanced down at his notes. Everywhere that he should have written "Grendal the Great," he had subconsciously wrote "Granger is Great." Father would kill me if he saw this. Draco went down to dinner in good spirits. In about an hour, he would be in the prefect common room, with a chance to see her.  
  
~H~  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, except when Hermione passed Pansy in a corridor, and Pansy burst into giggles. You can laugh now ,but we'll see who's laughing in the end. Hmm, that's reminds me, I still haven't figured out how to get her back. I'll deal with that later. Hermione breezed through the afternoon. She had Ancient Runes last, so she told Harry, Ron, and Lexi she'd see them at dinner. When she found them there an hour later, Ron was shoveling food in his mouth like he'd been starved for a week, as usual.  
  
"Hey Herm," he managed to say through a mouthful of potatoes." Hermione greeted him, and sat down. And people actually think I like him? They think that's the best I can do? Imagine kissing him. You'd be able to taste what he had for lunch, Eww. I'd much rather have someone more sophisticated, like......"Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking around. She had been so lost in thought, she didn't know what was going on around her.  
  
"I said, look at Malfoy," Lexi replied, as she pointed towards the doors. Malfoy had just entered, and was heading to his table.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, he just bumped into a third year, and said "Excuse me" and picked up the book she dropped." Lexi explained.  
  
"Oh," Hermione smiled, "That's not like him, strange." Hermione spent the rest of the meal listening to Harry and Ron talk about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, and who they thought was good; Harry was now the captain. When they had finished, Hermione followed them to Gryffindor tower. While Harry had gone to retrieve his cloak, Ginny approached Hermione.  
  
"Hey, can you help me with this Potions essay?" She asked.  
  
"Um, sorry Ginny, I have something else I have to do. You can ask someone else though," Hermione added, seeing Ginny's face.  
  
"No, that's ok," She sighed, "It's only one grade." I'm not the only one who could've helped her. People just think I have no life, and I can help them with all their homework whenever they want.  
  
Harry came back downstairs with the cloak. Hermione took it, and placed it in her bag. As she was turning to leave, Lexi confronted her.  
  
"Hermione, can you help me with my Muggle Studies?" She asked.  
  
"No!" Hermione snapped, more meanly than she indented. Lexi looked offended, and strode over to Harry. Uhh! Whatever, I don't care. I'm not just some textbook people can open and get information from whenever they please. Hermione turned again, and left the room. When she entered the prefect common room, she scanned it for Hannah. It was fairly empty except for some Slytherins, who laughed upon her arrival. Hermione went up to her room, where she found Hannah.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," she stated.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Okay, I need you to go down to the common room, and talk to Malfoy." Hannah scrunched her nose at this statement. Hermione pretended she didn't notice, and continued. "Bring up what happened with the bathroom last night. Just ask him who's idea it was and stuff. You don't have to be nice, i just need to know," She finished. Hannah looked puzzled, but nodded. When she left the room, Hermione pulled out the cloak, and out it on. In the common room, she saw Hannah approaching Draco nervously; as she was in Hufflepuff, he was usually mean to her. Hermione walked over to them, and sat down. Hermione didn't want to sit in a chair, afraid someone would sit on her, so she plopped down on the floor right in front of Malfoy.  
  
~D~  
  
Draco saw Granger enter the common room. She looked around, as if trying to find someone. His heart leapt. She might be looking for him. I'm right here! Over here! Draco almost had the urge to wave his hands in the air, but resisted when Granger swept past him, and disappeared up the staircase. Who was I kidding, what would she want from me. He pulled out his charms homework, and occupied himself with that. He was trying to remember what the drying charm was, when he heard, "Oy, Malfoy!" He looked up to see Hannah Abbott walking towards him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked so surprised, that his voice lacked it's usual drawl. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Well you know what happened with Hermione? Last night?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," Draco forced a small smirk, "That was rather, er, unfortunate."  
  
"Do you know whose idea it was?" Hannah continued. When Draco asked why she wanted to know, Hannah shrugged.  
  
"It was Pansy's."  
  
"So you didn't have anything to do with it?" Hannah asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I just heard her yelling as I was passing by the bathroom," Draco sighed.  
  
"That was nice of you, I mean, you are normally really mean to her," Hannah gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Well I couldn't tell who's voice it was from the outside," Draco lied. Hannah then ended the conversation by getting up, and going back upstairs. Draco looked back down at his Charms review, wondering what that was about.  
  
~H~  
  
As soon as Hannah stood up, Hermione jumped off the floor, and shot past her up the staircase. She had just enough time to stash the cloak, when Hannah opened the door. Hermione made Hannah tell her everything. I'm glad I went down there myself, she didn't say anything about his tone or facial expressions. Then they said good night, and climbed into their beds. Well since he really didn't have anything to do with it, and was genially trying to help, then I will thank him tomorrow after all.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, and made her way down to breakfast. She handed Harry the cloak under the table, and sat down. She noticed Lexi avoiding her eyes, so she apologized for snapping at her. Ron and Harry were discussing the potions essay they had to write over the summer, and hand in today.  
  
"So Hermione, where does fluxweed come from anyway?" Ron asked. Hmm...fluxweed...  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione frowned. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"What? Hermione doesn't know something?" Harry laughed.  
  
"She must not have swallowed that book yet," said Ron, as Lexi put her hand on Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Well, she's not sick." She stated.  
  
"I don't know everything you know," Hermione shot at them.  
  
"Is someone writing this down?" laughed Ron. Hermione felt her temper rising. Am I their friend, or their library? Just ask Hermione, she'll know. Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, and then they headed off to Potions. The Slytherins were already in the dungeons, outside the classroom. Snape opened the door, and Hermione sat down in the back. He started the class by telling them what to expect now that they were in N.E.W.T. Then he instructed them on how to make a Forgiveness Draught, and they set to work. Hermione went up in line, to ladle out some stewed lacewings. Brianna and Pansy were right behind her, whispering. I have to think of something good to get her back. When everyone had been up there, and settled back into their seats, Pansy started in a carrying whisper.  
  
"Eww, I touched the ladle after Granger, I think I have Mudblood on my hand."  
  
"Gross!" shrieked Brianna, "don't touch me, it might be contagious." The Slytherins erupted with laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they stopped on Draco. He wasn't laughing. In fact, he wasn't even smiling, he looked deep in thought. Hermione spent the rest of the lesson thinking of what to sat to him. When the bell rang, she caught him right outside the door.  
  
"Malfoy!" she called, and grabbed his shoulder uncertainly.  
  
He spun around, and she quickly jerked her hand away, for fear of what he might do to her for touching him. "Yes?" he asked, in a drawl that wasn't quite as evil as usual.  
  
"I just wanted to...to say thanks for yesterday," she said slowly.  
  
He nodded. "Well you've said it. See you around Granger." He lousily turned away and began to climb the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Hermione watched his retreating figure wild mild interest. See you around Granger? Was that all he had to say? Not even an insult? He's been acting odd allot of late...  
  
She shifted her book bag on her shoulder and followed suit, questions roaming through her mind all the while.  
  
Just as she turned a corner, she saw a tall seventh year with bright purple hair. And suddenly a plan to get back at Pansy formed in her mind...  
  
At lunch, Hermione could hardly sit still, anxious for the night to hurry up and get there. She would need help with the revenge, and knew just the right person. Ginny Weasley had helped Fred and George Weasley with tons of pranks. Hermione was sure that she'd help, especially since she was getting Pansy back.  
  
After making a mental note to find her in the common room after classes, Hermione stood up, threw her book bag over her shoulder, and set off to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
~D~  
  
The day seemed to drag by slowly. At lunch, Brianna came over and sat beside me, going on about how she and Pansy had gotten Granger good. I forced a laugh, but it was really getting old. If I would have been Granger, I would have kicked both of their ***es when I got off of that seat. Or I at least would've done SOMETHING.  
  
And she had actually thanked me...  
  
Somewhere along that thought, I let my eyes drift over to Gryffindor Table. Granger was sitting between Weasel and some girl, who was talking avidly, but she didn't seem to notice. She looked rather irritated.  
  
"...you think so, Draco?" came Brianna's voice, snapping me back to reality and making me drag my eyes away from Granger.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I said, don't you think it'll be fun in Care of Magical Creatures, since we're wearing bathing suits and all?"  
  
"Oh," I said slowly, imagining Granger in a bright pink, string bikini, similar to Pansy's. "Yeah, it'll be really fun..."  
  
After lunch, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins all headed down towards the oaf's house. Granger was already there when I arrived. She was talking to him. The sight of him made me want to gag...  
  
He was wearing brown swimming trunks and a white, huge muscle shirt. It was absolutely disgusting.  
  
"All righ' class, settel down," he said when everyone had arrived. Granger walked over to where Potty's girlfriend stood. "Now, remember, I told yeh to bring yer swimming suits. Today we'll be studyin' lamours. Can anyone tell me what a lamour is?"  
  
Granger's hand shot up in the air, as usual, and he nodded at her. "The lamour is similar to the leech. They inhabit the shores of large bodies of waters, and survive only on plankton. Though the lamour is similar to the leech look wise, it is considered by many to have healing powers. If the blood of a lamour is applied to a cut, the cut will heal instantly."  
  
"Righ' ye are, 'ermione," the oaf said beaming. "Ten points ter Gryffindor." All of the Slytherins glared at her, while the Gryffindors cheered.  
  
"All righ' now class, get down ter yer bathin suits as we can get started."  
  
Everyone shuffled out of their robes and uniforms. Right when Draco had shimmied down to a pair of clue swimmers, his eye traveled to Granger, and he nearly fell out. It was way better than he had imagined. She was wearing a bright red, two piece bikini that showed off her figure excellently. And he had just noticed how tan she was. To put it simply, in his mind, he was thinking, D*** Girl!  
  
Several of the other boys were looking her direction as well, and a few of them, including Potty, got smacked on the arm by their girlfriend. The ones that weren't looking her direction, were looking behind Draco. He turned around to see Pansy and Brianna wearing identical pink, string bikinis. But they still didn't look as good as she did.  
  
"All righ' now," the oaf said, getting all of their attention again. "I've paired yeh up with partners fer this. But don' worry, you'll only be workin' together for two days." He pulled a parchment out of his pocket and began to read it aloud. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom; Brianna Johnson and Parvati Patil; Lavender Brown and Blais Zabini..." The list went on and on, and Draco's mind didn't snap back to reality until he reached his name. "And last but not least, Draco Malfoy and 'ermione Granger."  
  
I must be dreaming. Dreaming the best dream I've ever had, that is. Granger and I partners? In swimsuits? Draco glanced over at her. She wore an odd expression. Slowly, he walked over to her.  
  
"Granger," he said curtly.  
  
"Malfoy," she said nodding.  
  
"Now that you've got yer partners, go ahead and get in the water. Try and find a lamour so ye can study it."  
  
Draco and Granger obeyed. But all the while, Draco's eyes were fixed on her body.  
  
~H~  
  
After performing drying charms on themselves, the class re-clothed themselves and headed back to the castle. Hermione still couldn't get the image of Malfoy's chest out of her mind. He was friggin hot!  
  
Directly after her last class, se made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. It didn't take long to find Ginny, who was sitting near the fire doing her homework. Hermione walked over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Do you know what the properties of a Bratcher are?" Ginny asked without looking up.  
  
"No," Hermione replied, trying not to sound irritated. How many more people were going to ask he for help? "Listen Ginny, I need your help with something."  
  
Ginny looked up. "What sort of something?"  
  
She glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening before answering. "A prank."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "A prank? Who's it for?" she asked grinning maliciously.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Brianna Johnson." She told her about what they had done to her. And when she finished, she could tell that Ginny was trying her best not to laugh.  
  
But instead of laughing, she said, "Well what do you have in mind?"  
  
Again, Hermione looked around before replying. "I want to slip them a sleeping draught. You see, this summer, my cousin gave me some free bottles of muggle permanent hair dye. If I can get them to sleep, I can dye their hair hideous colors and they'll never know what hit them when they wake up. And the good part is, they won't know how to remove it since it's muggle." Ginny started laughing.  
  
"That's a good idea, Hermione. I can't believe I haven't thought of that one."  
  
"So you'll help?"  
  
Ginny nodded, but the smile son drifted away. "But how are you going to give them the draught?"  
  
Hermione stood up. "Oh, I've got that covered. The potion will make them feel sleepy before actually conking them out. When they leave the Great Hall after dinner tonight, meet me in the Entrance Hall and we'll go from there. Ginny nodded, and Hermione exited the portrait. Then she headed for the kitchens.  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in front of the blank wall, thinking the same thing over and over. I need a room filled with shelves of Pracium sleeping draughts.  
  
When she stopped pacing, she stood before the wall and a door formed out of nowhere. She turned the handle and stepped inside. The walls were lined with shelves, all full of bottles containing the same purple liquid. The Pracium Sleeping Draught. She walked forward, grabbed one of them, and stashed it in her pocket.  
  
Then she left the room and headed for the kitchens.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the kitchens, a group of house elves came running toward her. "How can we help Miss?" one of them asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Dobby," she replied.  
  
One of them curried away, and returned a few moments later with Dobby. "Hi Dobby," she said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled up at her. "Harry Potter's friend," he squealed and wrapped his bony arms around her. When he pulled away, he led her over to a small table. "Can Dobby get some food for Harry Potter's friend?"  
  
She shook her head. "No Dobby, but I need to ask you a favor. Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything for Harry Potter's friend!" he squealed without hesitating.  
  
"Good." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bottle. "I need you to slip this into someone's drink for me. It's just a sleeping draught. Can you do that?"  
  
He nodded. "But who?"  
  
"Their names are Pansy Parkinson and Brianna Johnson. Both on the Slytherin table. Do you know them?"  
  
Dobby shuddered. "How could Dobby not? They chase Dobby from common room while cleaning every night."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Dobby. Now, I'd best be going. Good bye."  
  
"Farewell, friend of Harry Potter!"  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall looking quiet smug. She placed herself beside Ron and began to eat quickly, all the while shooting glances toward Pansy and Brianna. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny doing the same.  
  
The two were giggling about something as usual, and it seemed as though they were never going to touch their goblets. But just as Hermione was about to give up hope, they both drank from their goblet at the same time. She grinned evilly to herself. This was so much easier than she would have thought.  
  
"What are you looking at, Hermione?" Lexi asked.  
  
Hermione pulled her eyes away from them. "Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh," Lexi replied, though by her tone, Hermione could tell that she didn't believe her. But she didn't care, because both Pansy and Brianna were leaving the Great Hall, both yawning.  
  
She glanced down the table at Ginny, who nodded. Then the two exited the Great Hall as well. "Excellent plan," Ginny commented when they were out of earshot of anyone else. They let the other two girls get a few corridors ahead of them before continuing to the prefect common room.  
  
"Thanks Gin. But as soon as we get it done, you have to leave the common room. you'll probably get in trouble if you're caught." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Where is the dye?"  
  
"In my trunk. I think I'll go with deep red (the real red) for Brianna, and maybe a shocking blue for Pansy. What do you think?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "It's going to be priceless seeing their reactions." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
They had reached the common room now. Hermione muttered the password and ascended the spiral staircase, Ginny following close behind. When they reached the landing, they saw that both of the girls were already asleep in the couch. "We need to get them to their room," Hermione instructed. "I'll get the arms, you get the feet."  
  
They approached Pansy's sleeping form, and Hermione placed her hands under her arms. Ginny lifted her feet, and they slowly began to climb the staircase.  
  
When they had finished dragging both of the girls into the room (they left them in the floor), Hermione told Ginny to go and get a bucket of water. While she did that, Hermione ran upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve the dye. It was crammed into the very bottom of her trunk, and by the time she had found it and returned to their room, Ginny was already there with a large bucket of water. "I found the bucket in a broom closet, but  
  
I had to levitate it up here, it was really heavy."  
  
Hermione nodded. "All right, help me get Pansy's head into the water." She tilted her head, trying to figure out exactly how they were going to do that.  
  
"Maybe we should levitate it over them and pout it into their head. It would be easier that way," Ginny suggested. "We could clean the spills with a drying spell."  
  
"Good idea." Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at the bucket, and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." The bucket lifted off of the floor and she directed it directly over Pansy's head. "Tilt the bucket, but leave enough for Brianna." Ginny did so, and the water drained over Pansy's head.  
  
Next Hermione directed it over Brianna's head. Ginny tilted it, and the last amount of water drained out.  
  
They lay the bucket aside and Hermione handed Ginny the red dye. "I'll do Pansy's. I hate her more than Brianna." Ginny laughed and set to work.  
  
Soon the strong smell of hair dye wafted through the air, and Hermione and Ginny stood back to observe their work. Ginny performed a drying spell on the carpets. "Uh-oh," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're supposed to rinse it out."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Who cares? We can just leave it. And besides, dinner is almost over."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "It is? Ginny, you've got to get out of here, and I've got to get out of here or they'll know who did it!"  
  
Ginny grabbed the bucket up off of the floor and they exited the room. "I'll see you at breakfast," she said waving. Hermione ran up to her room without replying and sat on the edge of her bed. The two girls wouldn't wake up until the next day most likely. It was going to be hilarious seeing them walk into the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled to herself.  
  
Ahh, sweet revenge... 


End file.
